tesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talas Greenshadow
NAME: Talas Greenshadow RACE: Bosmer GENDER: Male AGE: 25 GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Lone Wolf personality when adventuring, but now: Aldmeri Dominion, Thieves Guild SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: Dominion: Assassin, Thieves Guild: Bandit WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Bo staff, steel cutlass and miniature crossbow for backup, elven dagger just in case; on assassinations: large sniping crossbow, elven katana and wakizashi, numerous odds and ends like poisons, throwing knives, daggers, and garotte wire REGION OF BIRTH: Morrowind OCCUPATION: Outlaw/Explorer, has dabbled in caravaneering. Assassin for the Dominion HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Born in Morrowind to caravaneers, Talas Greenshadow never really learned to stay in one place. Just even as a young boy, he had already seen a good portion of Tamriel on his family's travels. Tragedy struck when his father and a brother were killed in an incident with a feral vampire in the Blackwood Forest - the rest of them were just able to escape, and him and his sister ended up becoming vampires as well. Teenagers by this point, their mother was horrified looking at them and disowned them. They went their separate ways - his sister going to Skyrim to search for a cure, him heading across Tamriel for adventure by himself. Eventually, he became an outlaw - not a feared, dreaded type, but something of a local hero always giving to the poor, but having to run from the guard. In his travels, he found an ancient Bo staff in a cave. Without knowing how to fight with it, he just did what he thought should be done with it, and unknowingly invented his own fighting style - a style he mastered so well, that his staff has become an extension of his body. He travels from place to place, exploring caves and dungeons, sucking blood only when he really needs to, stealing what he needs and can't find in dungeons, and always sharing his findings with anyone who wants or needs to. Once, upon entering Solitude, Talas was arrested by a group of Thalmor Justiciars. He was forced to endure weeks of torture, both physical and psychological, until he was brainwashed into being rid of all negative feelings about the Dominion, and then physically enhanced to be resistant to all types of damage, and to be smarter, stronger, faster, and more agile than average. He became an assassin for the Dominion, doing whatever they wish him to do, and he continues to this day. Recently, Talas got in a fight with the notorious vigilante known as the Gray Hood (AKA Ivan Roklonisovich) and ended up getting his left eye plucked out. FAMILY: Brother, sister, mother PERSONALITY: Cheerful, charming, kind of shifty, slightly greedy, generous, only kills or hurts people when necessary, only holds grudges about REALLY bad things HAIR: Black with red streaks dyed in, shoulder length, usually kept in a ponytail EYES: Pure red FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: No scars or wrinkles, roguish and handsome looking mustache, missing left eye SKIN: Pale white, Tattoo of an eagle on his chest BODY: Slim, skinny, sneaky, agile CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Large musketeer-esque hat (complete with big-ass red feather) to shield against sun, crisp white shirt and black pants, leather boots, red Zorro-esque mask. While on Dominion jobs, uses orange and black painted, Dominion stylized Elven armor with a matching full-face mask. BEAST FORM (if any): None LIKES: Money, Friends, Family, Animals, Women, Adventure, Blood (needed for survival), Dominion DISLIKES: Complete misers, those that are OVERLY greedy, unfair laws, having to suck blood AMBITIONS: None in particular, he just enjoys adventure REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: None Category:Characters